chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest Sprite's Persuasion
|gold = 1300 1300 1300 |exp = 1200 1200 1200 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Treants Bosses: Stage 1: Rafalgar Stage 2: Raioh & Tornado Stage 3: Rafalgar }} Part 1/4 ??? (Rafalgar) [ ...Not bad at all! ] Pirika [ Hero, be careful! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ Here I go, human! ] Part 2/4 ??? (Rafalgar) [ Phew... Ha ha! These guys are strong! ] Tornado [ Chief! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ Stay back, you guys! ] Raioh [ Chief, that's not fair! We want to fight the strong guys too! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ You guys... Well, alright. But you have to wait for your turn, alright? ] Tornado [ Thanks, Chief! ] Pirika [ Uh, it seems like they're getting all excited for some reason... ] Phoena [ Wh-What do we do? ] Pirika [ Seem like fighting them is the only option we got. ] Raioh [ Here we go! ] Pirika [ You really don't have to! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ How do ya like that! ] Raioh [ S-So strong! These guys are amazing! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ Raaaaaaaah! ] Pirika [ Uwahhh!? Hey! It's dangerous slashing like that! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ This time I won't lose! This time I'm gonna pull out all the stops! ] Phoena [ Please listen to us! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ If you can beat me, I'll listen! ] Pirika [ These guys are way too hot-headed... ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ I'm not the Chief of the Thousand Rivers for nothin'! Here we go! ] Tornado [ Sure! ] Part 4/4 ??? (Rafalgar) [ Gurk... ] Raioh [ Oogh... ] Pirika [ You want to keep going!? ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ Of course I do! I still haven't lost. I... ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ ............. ] Pirika [ What happened? He suddenly shut up. ] Phoena [ Hmmm... Could it be...? ] Pirika [ Phoena, if you're careless and get too close, you'll get bit! ] Phoena [ No, I think I'm okay... See? ] Pirika [ See what? ] Phoena [ He passed out standing up. ] Pirika [ So for now, we can consider this our victory, huh? ] ---- ??? (Rafalgar) [ Gah ha ha ha! You guys are strong! I like ya! ] Pirika [ Ow, that hurts! Stop hitting me! ] Rafalgar [ I'm Rafalgar, Chief of the Thousand Rivers! Nice to meet ya! ] Phoena [ How polite of you. My name is Phoena. ] Pirika [ Chiefs sure are restless, huh? ] Rafalgar [ If we ever calmed down, we'd get killed. So, what'd you guys come for? ] Rafalgar [ It sure doesn't look like ya came to fight me. ] Pirika [ If we knew there were guys like you, Rafalgar, we would've thought up a better way. ] Rafalgar [ Did ya say something? ] Pirika [ Nope, nothin'! By the way, do you know the World Tree Library? ] Rafalgar [ The World Tree Library? ] Phoena [ Please. Could you take us there? ] Rafalgar [ Hmmmm... ] Phoena [ We absolutely must go there. ] Rafalgar [ Yeah? And why's that? ] Phoena [ To save the world. ] Rafalgar [ Save the world? Wah ha ha ha ha ha! That's quite an ego you got there, eh? ] Pirika [ It's no laughing matter! ] Rafalgar [ Sorry... Alright, so the World Tree Library it is. I'll take ya there. ] Phoena [ Thank you! ] Rafalgar [ Then it's a promise. Keep your cool. We're going! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Pirika [ Even so...are forest sprites just battle-crazed idiots? ] Rafalgar [ Of course not! We're special! ] Pirika [ Oh, really? That's what I thought. You looked like you were more brawn than brains. ] Rafalgar [ Whaaaat!? ] Pirika [ Whoopsy... Alright, we're off to the World Tree Library! ] Rafalgar [ Darn, well, whatever... We're off! ]